My Crazy Deadline
by Astarael's Get
Summary: What's this? Mokuba's been kidnapped again, Seto's wallet has been stolen and the rest of the cast will soon be involved one way or another? An unrelated title? And what's that? THE SHADOW REALM?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own ME, Aster. And my buddy Lilly does indeed belong to herself, Lady Lilliana. Though we are taking bids.**

**Yes, well. This is the product of a mind that just met the most DEADLY homework deadline for the most EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFULLY LAME subject ever. So I needed to cheer myself up, and this is what happened.**

* * *

"Good morning MOKUBA-KUN!" 

Mokuba screamed as a hyperactive blonde girl started bouncing on the end of his bed. Then he realized it was just Aster, one of those psycho new girls in his brother's high school class. Wait, what was Aster doing in his room?

As he was about to ask, Aster was joined by another girl. The other psycho new girl, Lilly. How did they manage to break into the mansion repeatedly? Every single time it happened, Seto updated the security system. And yet they still kept getting in.

"FLYING MONKEY ELEPHANTS!!" Aster and Lilly yelled in unison before falling over, giggling. Lilly fell onto the floor and rolled about, laughing.

The door slammed open. Furious blue eyes glared at the two girls. Aster hung upside down over the edge of the bed and looked at Seto innocently. Lilly began to crawl towards him, SWAT team-style.

A few seconds passed. Mokuba hugged his knees in nervous anticipation. Aster didn't seem to realise the imminent danger. Lilly kept shuffling forwards. Finally, Seto exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?"

Aster pointed at herself, her eyes wide with innocence. "Who, me?"

"YES YOU!"

"Aster's not doing anything wrong," she exclaimed indignantly. Mokuba found himself suppressing a giggle as Aster crossed her arms and continued. "Lilly, one the other hand, is gonna pounce Seto."

And she did. Seto fell backwards with Lilly clinging onto him. Lilly let out a screech of triumph and waved something. "GOT YOUR WALLET, KAIBA!"

Aster took that chance to leap and flee past them. She called over her shoulder at Seto. "Got your brother, Kaiba!"

And so she had.

* * *

**Yes, I really am much too hyper for my own good right now. That's something I've always wanted ot try, kidnapping Mokuba, just because it seems so damn easy.**

**Anyway, second chapter will be up soon, if anyone cares to read this. And if you are reading this, then I LOVE YOU!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! Chapter two! This one is... interesting.**

* * *

Mokuba was sulking.

Not because he'd been kidnapped, no. He was used to that.

Not even because Lilly had stolen Seto's wallet.

Mokuba was sulking because they were, in fact, now hiding in the Kame Store's basement.

Mokuba had now come to the conclusion that no one in Domino knew who Aster Eve and Lilly Bern were because they'd escaped from a mental institute some way north. Maybe on a tiny island inhabited by insane people.

Yugi still had no idea why he was letting two girls that he hardly knew hide in his basement along with their kidnap victim and a stolen wallet.

Jonouchi and Honda found it highly amusing.

Ryou had no idea why he was even there.

Anzu was not impressed. Well… maybe a little.

"I can't believe you two!" she growled, trying hard not to laugh at the completely innocent looks on the other girls' faces. "You stole Kaiba's wallet, kidnapped Mokuba, and now you're going to get Yugi into trouble by hiding in his basement!"

"What can we say?" Lilly shrugged, a knowing expression on her face. "I let Aster-chan have too much sugar this morning. She's a human rubber ball."

"And Lilly-chan had too much caffeine!" Aster added, pointing at the ceiling for no reason at all. A few moments later, Lilly copied the gesture for a few seconds before pushing Aster over for equally little amount of reason.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Then stopped.

Seto was standing at the top of the basement stairs, scowling.

"Seto-nii!" Mokuba leapt up but was caught deftly by Lilly before he had a chance to dart forwards. Aster proceeded to attempt to cartwheel across the dimly lit room, failing miserably several times. She didn't seem to have noticed Seto at all.

Lilly grinned evilly. "Have you brought what we asked for?"

"Uh… what did we ask for, Brain?" Aster stared at Lilly. So did everybody else. "Cause I don't remember that part, I just kidnapped Mokuba-kun on a whim."

"Oh, great," Lilly muttered darkly. "Well, then, I'll just have to make some demands… ALRIGHT! First! WE WANT RAMEN! Second! WE WANT COOKIES!"

Aster looked up from her shoelaces. For some reason she had been tying them in figure-of-eight knots. "Third! I want Ryou! Oh wait, here he is!"

Aster then proceeded to tackle-glomp Ryou, who had absolutely no idea what was going on as he had been arguing with the voice in his head again.

Everybody else sweatdropped.

* * *

**And guess who's back next chapter?**

**No guesses?**

**Seriously?**

**It's someone I know you've all been waiting for!**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**GRANDPA!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time, there was a great magician. He created a monster so powerful, so deadly, that his king commanded him to destroy it or the magician would be killed. So he did. But then the king had the magician killed ANYWAY because he was angry with his wife. The magician's wife? Or the king's wife, more commonly known as the queen? We shall never know.

You may be wondering how relevant this is to the story.

If you were thinking that it isn't relevant at all, have a cookie. You would do well to nurture your awesome common sense, as one day it might be of some use to you.

Actually, I think you'll find that petty laws of the universe like logic and common sense and gravity mean nothing to the author of this story, which is why Lilly was now bouncing off the walls.

Obviously not in the same way as a laser beam or a rubber ball, because Lilly isn't like that. No, Lilly bounced like a rubber duck covered in flubber.

After all, Lilly likes flubber. And rubber ducks.

Now, on with this ridiculously ridiculous story.

Where were we?

Ah, yes.

Aster was tackle-glomping a very confused Ryou. Lilly was making demands for cookies and ramen. Seto was fuming. Jonouchi and Honda were laughing their butts off. Anzu was trying- and failing- to stop herself giggling. Yugi was smiling faintly while listening to Yami chuckle quietly at the crazy shenanigans that had commenced. Mokuba was attempting to escape Lilly's kung-fu grip of kidnap-dom.

And then Grandpa walked into the room.

The strangeness of the situation didn't seem to bother him; then again, when you're as old as Yugi's grandpa, I don't suppose much surprises you. Not when your grandson has a magical necklace and an ancient Pharaoh for an alter-ego, thus somehow managing to find a life-or-death situation that can only be dealt with by playing a children's card game in an average schoolday, anyway.

No, Grandpa wasn't surprised. He was however, irritated. "It's five o'clock in the morning, for crying out loud! Keep it down!"

Everyone in the room except Yugi and Aster raised an eyebrow. Yes, Yami too.

Yugi coughed quietly. "Uh, Grandpa, it's noon. The hall clock is broken."

"Ah, yes," Grandpa sat down on the bottom step as though this were a perfectly normal situation. Then again, what with Pharaohs and ancient Egyptian artefacts and mad holographic card games I suppose this wasn't all that weird. Not to Grandpa, anyway. "Back in my day, we fixed broken clocks…"

"I'll fix it!" Aster announced. She ran up the stairs and into the hall. Unfortunately, she was still holding onto Ryou, and so she dragged him along with her.

Poor guy. He gets all the crazy fangirls.

Lilly watched with interest until Mokuba yelled in her ear. "LET ME GO ALREADY!!"

"NEVAAAAAAA!! Not until ramen and cookies arrive, anyhow."


End file.
